This invention relates to fitted bed covers, and particularly to fitted sheets which are fabricated out of knitted fabrics having stretch characteristics.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,441 describes and claims a fitted sheet which is devoid of elastic edges and formed of two-way stretch fabric. Sheets of this invention are widely used in health care institutions and are available in many sizes, ranging from fitted sheets for bassinet mattresses through conventional size hospital mattresses, and even for water mattresses. In other categories, these fitted sheets range from bunk-size mattresses for naval facilities to king-size mattresses for home and hospitality use.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,626 describes and claims a fitted top sheet which is currently in wide use in hospitals and other institutions.
In connection with the use of fitted sheets, particularly fitted bottom sheets, the use of thicker than standard mattresses in health care institutions, as well as for home and hospitality use, and the burgeoning growth of the use of mattress pads (toppings), ranging in thickness from 1" to 41/2" which are applied to the top-side of mattresses to promote better skin care, i.e., to reduce the occurrence of bed sores, have created a need for a multiplicity of sheet sizes to accommodate the varying dimensions of said mattresses and the toppings used thereon. By way of example, in nursing home facilities, generally, the mattresses used vary in width from 36" to 39", in length from 75" to 78" and in thickness from 5" to 7". Where a topping is used, the thickness can be increased by as much as 41/2". Furthermore, hospitals generally use mattresses that are 36" in width and from 80" to 84" in length. While one bottom fitted sheet in accordance with the invention of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,441 can accommodate these sizes, today, with health care institutions having widely adopted the use of toppings, one size of said fitted sheet no longer fits all said mattresses. This fact has resulted in the need to provide a wide range of different sheet sizes to fit these over-sized and over-thick mattress sizes, including mattresses having different thicknesses. Within any given health care institution, this situation creates both inventory and housekeeping problems, as well as increased costs due to the need to maintain a large inventory of different sheet sizes to accommodate the many different mattress sizes.
The present invention makes it possible to provide one fitted sheet for all of the mattress sizes utilized today in health care facilities, as well as home and hospitality uses. It follows logically that fewer stock items means less inventory and less inventory expense; the avoidance of purchasing errors; and the elimination of confusion at both the housekeeping and nursing levels.
Furthermore, in connection with the use of fitted sheets, particularly fitted bottom sheets in hospitals and health care institutions and to a lesser degree in home and hospitality use, it has been noted that when sheets are mounted to over-sized mattresses or over-thick mattresses, i.e., those provided with "toppings", excess stretching of the sheets can often cause the sheet side edge to be released from under the mattress so that the mattress or undercovers become visible. This situation is aesthetically undesirable.
Additionally, it has been found that when the fitted bottom sheets of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,441 are used with mattress having toppings or with an over-sized mattresses, there can result excess stress on the sheet itself, particularly the bound edges thereof, which can result in premature tearing of the sheet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fitted sheet having improved resistance against lifting of the side edges from below a mattress; improved performance on oversized mattresses or over-thick mattresses, e.g. those having toppings; improved resistance to tearing; and to provide the means for reducing the number of items in inventory by reason of the ability of this invention to accommodate various sizes, lengths, widths and thicknesses, of mattresses.